Unusual
by ViciousLies
Summary: Usually it was Fubuki falling sick, but this time, this time the unexpected happened. Gouenji fell ill? No Never! Gouenji/Fubuki


One of my fics I'm currently writing for my dearest Shouichi who is absolutely in love with this Anime and this pairing.

Yeah this time it's not KHR.

I'm astonished myself!

Gouenji/Fubuki this time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Inazuma Japan

**Word Count:** 1814

**Dedication:** my one and only Shouchan

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **boy/boy, English is not my mother tongue, un-beta'ed

Please enjoy!

Theme challenge VIII : **Illness**

This winter has been really harassing for Japan this year. Snow was the daily order and soccer practise had to be cancelled for the forth time this week, cause the football ground couldn't even be distinguished anymore under all that white fluff covering it. Endou was really frustrated die to the lack of training. Obviously, and not even Kazemaru could lighten up his mood it seemed. Kidou and the other members of the Inazuma Japan were actually slightly amused by Kazemaru's endless attempts in getting their captain into a somewhat pleasant mood again, but failed hard eventually every time the brown haired teen got another view of the white field.

Fubuki enjoyed this winter time however, more than anybody else on is team. Winter was definitely his favourite season of the year, especially since he has come to stay at Inazuma, where snow and ice where a rather unlikely sight.

He was used too much more snow and even more colder winds thanks to the climate on Hokkaido during winter.

And while most of his friends were already struggling with small fits of coughing and sneezing, Fubuki was as healthy as he could be. The cold weather surely did him good, despite ripping him of his daily practise on the field.

But when on said forth day in a row without practise a certain ace striker didn't show up at Raimon, everyone was worried without a doubt. Usually they'd still meet up for some small talk or developing new strategies, or having lunch together at the small Cafeteria Fubuki had just entered.

So missing Gouenji was an unusual sight.

He would never miss a chance to even talk about soccer.

The white haired boy took a look around, maybe like a last chance to spot the blonde striker in the Cafeteria and sat down a moment after at his regular seat, soon joined by a bored looking Endou and a Kazemaru who just looked tired.

"Na, Fubuki...", said teen raised his head and faced his team's captain

"What is it, Endou-kun?"

"Any idea where Gouenji might be?" Endou's voice sure conveyed a feeling of worry, but also trust for Gouenji to take care of himself. That was just the way Endou would always be. He always trusted his friends to the end.

"Haah... sorry, none." the goalkeeper sighed and Fubuki smiled apologetically

"Ever thought about texting him, Fubuki?" it was Kazemaru's gentle voice ho offered that suggestion

"Aah! Right, Fubuki! You two are pretty close, right? So text him and ask!" Endou exclaimed and the ice striker blushed.

Close.

The were close, Endou was right. But to what particular extend was still a mystery to Fubuki and probably to Gouenji as well.

Nevertheless, Fubuki just nodded, revealing his slim white cellphone and typed in a short decent message to the ace striker of Inazuma Japan.

Usually Gouenji hardly ever responded to calls or text messages he received, but to Fubuki's inner joy, Gouenji answered every single one the white haired teen sent to him.

Thus, it was only a matter of some small minutes until he got a replay in return, evoking a sweet smile upon the striker's lips.

"Na, na Fubuki, what is it?"

"He seems to have caught a cold.", another smile graced his features, "and apparently Yuuka-chan wants him all to herself and locked him up in his room until he has fully recovered. ", he chuckled and Kazemaru couldn't help but laugh a little at the 'misery' their friend was in.

"Haah, poor Gouenji, stuck with his little overprotective sister!" the goalkeeper grinned a full face smile

"By the way Endou... today's practise is called off, too, right?" Kazemaru asked, tho it was a mere statement from his side.

The other team members nodded and Endou sighed in defeat.

But in the end they all packed up their things and left for home.

Kazemaru, Endou and Fubuki were just on their way to their captain's house, when Fubuki's cellphone went off again and showed another message from the sick teen, consisting of a simple Will you come over?

The white haired striker stooped in his tracks, his mind completely focused in the small screen of his mobile phone.

"Something up?" the turquoise haired teen asked his friend, his front now turned towards Fubuki

"I guess... Endou I will be home late, ok?" and with that Fubuki had already turned on his heels, heading towards Gouenji's home in the north of the city.

He didn't need to type in an answer back, he was pretty sure Gouenji already knew what his answer would be.

He arrived at the doorstep around ten minutes later and firmly knocked on the closed door, waiting for either Yuuka or the house maid to open up

"Fubuki-kun!" a small girl suddenly hugged him tight around his waist

"Onii-san said you'd be over just some moments ago!", she beamed. Yuuka really liked all of her brother's friends, but Fubuki and Endou were her favourites.

"Na Yuuka-chan. Nice to see you!" he smiled at her, he really liked the little girl, too

"How's your brother?"

"Sick, sick I tell you! I locked him up, because he actually wanted to leave for practise today morning!"

"You sure are very worried of him, ne?"

"Of course! He is my beloved brother!", she grinned and that grinned was almost as wide as Endou's toothy grins it seemed.

"Na, Yuuka-chan! Let me see your brother for a while? We in Hokkaido have a special way of helping sick people recover more quickly." he winked at her in a mysterious way

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise." the brown haired girl then nodded and led him down the hallway, opening the door at the very end, entering the room a moment after with Fubuki close behind.

"Onii-san! Look who came to visit!"

Gouenji turned in his bed to face his visitors, one of his knees pulled close to his chest, his eyes glassy.

"She actually let you pass? You must be special, Fubuki." Even his voice was raspy

"Well, you know I have my way with ladies." the ice striker offered, ruffling Yuuka's hair affectionately and she giggled excusing herself leaving the two of them alone.

"You really look butchered."

"Oh, thanks." Gouenji snorted, "I never noticed."

"You should be thankful to Yuuka for always having a close eye on you."

The blonde teen rolled his eyes at this.

He hated being sick. Not being able to move freely, no practise, just laying around made him feel absolutely useless.

The smaller ace striker sat down next to him on the bed Gouenji occupied and starred at his team mate with worry in his eyes, as the other boy had to cough heavily when he tried to steady himself in a sitting position.

A warm hand grabbed Fubuki's pale one, squeezing tightly and made Fubuki realize just how vulnerable Gouenji was in this moment.

What an unusual sight, he mused.

For the fire striker to be sick he meant. Fubuki was used to falling sick once in a while due to his weak immune system and the unfamiliar surroundings of the main island of Japan.

But Gouenji never fell ill. Just never.

"Shiro..." a slight pink blush crept upon said teen's cheeks as his name was uttered. Gouenji was the only one of his friends to call him by his personal name and he really appreciated that sign of trust. Ever since that encounter during the thunderstorm some while ago, Fubuki had become Shiro to the other teen, at least when it was only the two of them.

Maybe because Gouenji understood that the white haired boy shared his surname with his twin brother Atsuya, but not his actual name, Shiro. It was his name alone.

"Yeah?" Fubuki's voice trembled only the slightest bit

"Thank you for coming over..."

"No problem.. besides.. I promised Yuuka to get you back on the field soon!"

"Haah.. really?" his voice certainly was sore from only this little talk

"Hmm."

"How do you think you can do this?"

Fubuki hesitated.

"Well... We have a special way to treat people with a cold in Hokkaido..." he turned away, red all over the face

"And you wanna try this out now?"

"May I?" he faced the blonde again, his cheeks still rosy

"I don't mind."

And then Gouenji's eyes widened as his blanket was lifted from his body and Fubuki climbed in next to him after shedding his jacket and shoes to the floor.

"What?"

"Sh.. you shouldn't be straining your voice that much... Shuuya."

Fubuki hugged him now around the chest, pulling them closer together in the process

"I'm only providing you with more warmth..."

And the ice striker felt at easy. It was comfortable in Gouenji's arms he realized, just like he always thought it would be.

He snuggled closer to the blonde, lifting his head to face the other teen

"Feeling better already?"

And he starred into those onyx eyes of the fire striker of Inazuma Japan and couldn't help but feel glued to the spot

But then Gouenji gritted his teeth, averting his eyes from the cool blue ones of the smaller teen, like he was having an inner fight, and when he looked back up again there was something new behind those glossy eyes that Fubuki had never seen before

"Sorry, Shirou, but..."

And, like out of the blue, their positions changed in a sudden movement of the fire striker, Fubuki now trapped under him, Gouenji's hands at his right and left side.

"... I can't hold back anymore"

And he was kissed.

Not softly, not lovingly, but hungry and greedy.

He gasped audibly and Gouenji immediately seized his chance and deepened their kiss, his tongue eager to taste and tease Fubuki's. The smaller teen couldn't help but moan, as he was kissed so thoroughly and thrillingly that it washed his mind blank from anything else but that moment, that feeling, that sensation he was experiencing for the first time.

But he loved it.

Those lips chapped and rough by the cold, the tongue so eager but yet so exhausted by the heavy breathing, and that taste so bitter by the medicine, but then again so perfect in every way to the other.

It was such an unusual sight.

Gouenji and Fubuki being tangled together on the bed, their lips locked in a feverish kiss devouring their minds completely, that is.

But Fubuki was positive he could get used to that.

And the next day Endou received a text message telling him that both Gouenji and Fubuki were bed ridden with a fever today.

**-The End-**

So what do you think?

I'm not quite sure about this but I guess it's due to the fact that I'm not used to writing about a pairing other than Yamamoto/Gokudera or Zelos/Lloyd.

Please gimme some feedback!

Yours, Lies.


End file.
